


Wishful Thinking

by sivantrash



Series: forgive me [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Grahamscott, M/M, Post Game, and warren is stuck with a broken heart, bc of jeffershit, i really dont know, the one where nathan is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Warren forgave him, he already had but he didn’t have the time to say that. It was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something for grahamscott and this is what came out. i apologize if it doesn't make much sense but it's my first time writing for the bean babies.

Warren often found himself thinking about what it would have been like to run his hands through Nathan’s hair without the gel that he was oh so fond of. He wondered if Nathan would have actually let him do that. Not likely but maybe if he played some whale songs then he would have had a chance. 

That also led him to thinking about what it would have been like to see Nathan relaxed, his stress and problems temporarily stashed away. Warren wanted to see Nathan without that sadness lingering in those blue eyes of his that he desperately tried to cover. Warren also wondered if he would have been able to replace that sadness with something else. Something that would have made the boy smile. He liked to think that he could. 

Warren also wondered what it would have been like to talk to Nathan without the usual boy’s usual vindictive tone. Would his voice have sounded different? Or would it still sound the same just softer? Was Nathan even capable of speaking in a softer tone? Warren wanted to know but he wasn’t sure if he would have even been able to receive a response like that. All he had been able to receive were words that were coated with venom and the one time, the last time, words that were spoken with desperation and hope. Desperate and hopeful that the boy could forgive him for what he had done to him. Warren sometimes wished that he could just forget those words so it wouldn’t have been the last thing he heard Nathan say. 

Of course Warren forgave him, he already had but he didn’t have the time to say that. It was already too late. 

So maybe, if things haven’t turned out the way that they had, then maybe, just maybe, a relationship between them would have been possible. That Warren could have helped fight the demons that haunted Nathan. That he could help take away the pain. But nevertheless, it was too late. Nathan was gone and there was nothing he could do anything to bring him back. 

Now Warren was stuck with a heart that longed for somebody that wasn’t there anymore and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short omfg, sorry
> 
> though heres my [tumblr](http://existentiallytired.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested


End file.
